


Vellichor

by TentacleBubbles



Series: Strange Words [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo's a bookworm, M/M, also books, based on that headcanon (?) floating around that Kuroo's a closet bookworm?, because why not, idk man, pining?, that's kinda hot actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vellichor</p><p>'the strange wistfulness of used bookshops'</p><p>Or</p><p>Kuroo thinks some things are easier to say than others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vellichor

Kuroo takes a deep exaggerated breath, with his eyes closed and his hands moving as if trying to take in more air. Kenma walks past him into the second hand bookshop, eyes only leaving his video game to roll at his friend’s antics.

“Just hurry up and get your books,” the small blond says, taking a seat in the corner by the cash register. The cashier smiles at them, she knows them enough that she’d taken to having a chair ready for Kenma whenever Kuroo went on a book buying spree.

“You know you can’t rush these things,” the bed head reminded his friend as he stepped further in the shop and finally out of the entrance way. He heads for the nearest shelves and stacks of books, going through them with a light hum.

They would be there for hours, probably.

“You know, Kenma,” Kuroo calls from somewhere amongst the books”, I really love second hand books. There’s something amazing about a book holding more than one story, you know?”

Kenma doesn’t reply.

“And second hand book stores are just-“ Kuroo continues, approaching the counter with several books in hand”, I love the feeling you get when you enter them and all these used books greet you.”

“Vellichor,” Kenma supplies, without looking up from his game.

“Hm?” Kuroo raises a brow at him, waiting for an explanation. The cashier leans forward on the counter, chin in hand, always enjoying the peculiar interactions of her two regular customers.

“The strange wistfulness of used bookshops; vellichor,” Kenma explains, glancing up at Kuroo momentarily”, it’s what you were describing.”

Kuroo grins, impressed, and he says so. Kenma shrugs in answer. Kuroo leaves his several books on the counter and dives back to the shelves and stacks of books.

Kuroo wants to ask if there’s a word for the feeling he gets whenever he’s with Kenma, no matter where they were, but he suspects he might already know the answer.

Still, he thinks, glancing at his childhood friend from behind a stack of different autobiographies, he thinks he might ask Kenma anyway, to see how he’d react to it. Maybe he’d ask, if he could work up the courage to do it.

They would be there for hours, most likely.


End file.
